Eyes of the Skull
V.E.N.O.M. steals an artifact, a so-called Crystal Skull that allows x-ray vision. By using the skull during combat with M.A.S.K., Mayhem sees through the masks and discovers Matt Trakker's true identity. V.E.N.O.M. kidnaps Scott Trakker and demands as a ransom all M.A.S.K. secrets and the Trakker family fortune in return for Scott's release. An art collector tells Matt that when the skull is destroyed, the knowledge obtained with it is also gone. M.A.S.K. destroys the skull and their secret is safe once again. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip T-Bob notices someone sneaking around at night and Scott begins to call the police. When T-Bob concludes they're just fixing a flat tyre, Scott reminds him it never hurts to call the police in any case. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Gloria Baker *Dusty Hayes M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Shark *Gator V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Crowley *Auctioneer Artifacts *Crystal Skull Quotes "Thirty eight thousand? For a mask that doesn't even do anything?" - T-Bob "I hope I'm worth thirty eight big ones when I'm two thousand." "You're already priceless, T-Bob." "No, I'm already bored!" - T-Bob and Matt Trakker "Can't lose the little garbage can." - Sly Rax "We have him, Trakker, and he'll be fine as long as you'll do as I say. First: the Trakker fortune will henceforth be devoted solely to V.E.N.O.M.'s use. Second..." - Miles Mayhem "Feel like I'm going to a funeral instead of a mission." - Dusty Hayes "Perhaps you can be alone, yet not alone" "Perhaps you can say somethin' I understand some day?" - Bruce Sato and Dusty Hayes "Keep your chin up." "I don't have a chin!" - Matt Trakker and T-Bob "Dang! Without my mask, I feel like I'm in one of them dreams where you forget to put your pants on." - Dusty Hayes Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato and Dusty Hayes *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger and Auctioneer *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem and Crowley *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob *Sharon Noble as Gloria Baker and M.A.S.K. Computer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Gloria & Dusty never get to wear their masks during this mission. The only time Aura and Backlash are seen is briefly during the M.A.S.K. Computer call-up. Errors *During the chase between Piranha and T-Bob, Rax passes the same buildings twice, including one that has a billboard that says "My House". *Matt Trakker refers to Boulder Hill as "Boulder Mountain." *When Gloria & Dusty are seen packing all the mask masks at Boulder Hill, Dusty is holding Spectrum and Lifter, even though Matt & Bruce were just seen wearing these masks in San Francisco. *After the crystal skull explodes, Mayhem can still be seen carrying it as he climbs into Switchblade. *During the safety tip segment, the wall behind 's bed, including part of the bedpost turns the same color purple as the drapes midway through a shot. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes